<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Signs by queenofliterature</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524256">Signs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofliterature/pseuds/queenofliterature'>queenofliterature</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hero of Wild [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>American Sign Language, Angst, But not completely it's based off ASL, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Sign Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofliterature/pseuds/queenofliterature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The group decides to help Wild communicate by giving each other name signs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four &amp; Hyrule &amp; Legend &amp; Sky &amp; Time &amp; Twilight &amp; Warriors &amp; Wild &amp; Wind (Linked Universe), Four &amp; Wild (Linked Universe), Hyrule &amp; Wild (Linked Universe), Legend &amp; Wild (Linked Universe), Sky &amp; Wild (Linked Universe), Time &amp; Twilight (Linked Universe), Time &amp; Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight &amp; Wild (Linked Universe), Warriors &amp; Wild (Linked Universe), Wild &amp; Wind (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hero of Wild [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Signs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all! I just wanted to be upfront and say that this is in no way an exact portrayal of ASL or the culture surrounding it. Hylians are fictional and would therefore have different signs. I based it off of vocabulary from ASL. I know basic sign to help my fellow peers in Special Education, but I am not fluent and am only basing it loosely off of ASL and putting a twist on it I think Wild’s Hyrule would have developed over the centuries. I of course don’t know Wild’s Hyrule’s sign, so these are just my personal headcanons for how I think it would be.</p><p>More detail on the signs and how they look can be found here https://queenof-literature.tumblr.com/post/624687151172419584/linked-universe-my-sign-language-names</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think we need to make name signs for ourselves.” Twilight pitched his idea while Sky was off distracting Wild. They were currently in Sky’s Hyrule on the surface. Wild’s first time going through a portal went well enough. He went through last with his hand on his slate. Twilight assumed it felt a little bit like a trap, that a group he didn’t know very well told him to go through a mysterious portal. Wild seemed used to strange magic at least, or whatever his slate was. Wild had told Twilight it wasn’t magic but Twilight had a hard time believing that. </p><p>	It seemed their new member was similar to their traveler in the fact they had to do their best to keep them from running away to explore. Still they both often ran off the path when they saw something interesting to them, Four and Wind joining them sometimes. </p><p>	Twilight had told Sky his idea of giving signs to each of them for Wild to communicate better and quicker. If he needed a specific item from someone during a fight, quick and efficient would be key. Not to mention the kid shouldn’t have to be forced to finger spell one of their names everytime. Sky smiled and told him what a great idea that was, and that he would give Wild a miniature tour while Twilight brought it up to the group. He didn’t want to spring it upon both Wild and the other Links at the same time, that just seemed like a recipe for disaster. </p><p>	“Name signs? You mean in sign language?” Legend asked curiously.</p><p>	“Yeah for Wild. It makes no sense to have the kid continuously fingerspell out names.” Twilight confirmed glancing over to Time.</p><p>	“I’ve been meaning to ask about that. Since our nicknames are more based on nature or objects, why doesn’t Wild just use his signs? Why doesn’t he just sign Sky?” Warriors asked carefully.</p><p>	“That’s a slippery slope.” Four spoke for Twilight. “That could cause confusion based on context. It would be easier to assign specific names.” </p><p>	“That sounds cool but how do we do that?” Wind asked with a tilted head.</p><p>“Well when I was working with my grandfather, a girl my age and her family came in. She couldn’t hear very well so her family learned sign. Her father talked to my grandfather about it. Apparently it’s easiest if you take a personality or a defining characteristic, like a personality or hair color or something, and have a twist to it. Her name was Lily, so they signed the sign for a lily flower with the sign for I think happy in front of it? I don’t remember very well but it’s like that.” Four spoke up. The others nodded in interest and began whispering about what their signs could be. </p><p>“That’s a good idea. Should we just do our hero titles and a defining trait?” Warriors asked.</p><p>“That sounds fine, but we should probably ask Wild what he wants since he will be the main person using them.” Time spoke up, to which the group all agreed. </p><p>“Okay well I sent Sky off with him. I didn’t want to spring this upon everyone at once.” Twilight stated, barely resisting beaming when Time nodded in approval. </p><p>“Good idea, Pup.” Time smiled as the group descended into evening chatter once again. It hadn’t been a hard day of travel, but it had been longer than usual to find a space Sky deemed safe enough. For now the group settled down for the evening. </p><p>~</p><p>	Wild didn’t know why Sky was distracting him but he played along for now, doing well to hide his nerves. Maybe he had done something wrong? Something the group hadn’t liked? Sky seemed too nice to be leading him to his execution, but maybe that was the point. Sky seemed too nice in general. He was far too warm and accepting to him, especially right away. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew the others stared at his scars when they thought he wasn’t looking. Had the Master Sword told Sky of his failure? Perhaps the group knew of him dying 100 years ago, and they were going to take care of him before it happened again. </p><p>	It was a shame. Wild liked them so far, especially Twilight. He seemed so warm and willing to help. And Hyrule seemed similar to Wild in their love of exploring. And Four was accepting of almost anyone, no matter what. Was it all a facade? Knowing Wild’s luck it certainly was. He didn’t think they were Yiga, the Master Sword soothed those fears and told Wild to trust them without using any words at all. Yet that was before they truly knew him. Had the Master Sword changed its mind? </p><p>If he was ambushed by the very group he was supposed to trust, fellow Heroes of Courage, he knew a part of him would die. Even if he didn’t know them very well, they were a part of his past, present, and perhaps his future. Incarnations of the same soul passed down and changed for millenia. If they deemed Wild unworthy, he would move on, but a deep part of him would remember and always feel pain that his own past incarnations hated him. </p><p>Still for now he listened to Sky talk about his Hyrule. If he wasn’t so deep in his thoughts he would find it more fascinating, but he had plenty to bring back to Zelda. If he made it back to her. Another wave of fear swept over him. What if the group was the only way to get to other worlds? He couldn’t make portals appear on a whim! According to Time, Hylia herself even seemed to struggle to put them in the right place! If they ambushed him, he would fight and he would run. But would he be trapped in a distant Hyrule forever, centuries apart from the Goron, Rito, Gerudo, Zora, and most importantly Zelda? If he had no way to return to his Hyrule that he knew and loved, he would be trapped in this warped reality, forever hunted by the real Link who lived here. Leaving Zelda to fix the kingdom he had a hand in ruining. </p><p>Wild (perhaps he wouldn’t have that name for long now, although he truly loved it), barely noticed them approaching their campsite for the evening. Wild readied his hand to launch to his slate. He wasn’t going down without a fight, but he would never attack these fellow heroes first. Wild was met with the curious eyes of the other Links around what would soon be a cooking fire. </p><p>This was it. </p><p>“So, Wild.” Twilight spoke up. Oh Hylia, why did it have to be Twilight? The very man who offered comfort after his first nightmare within the group. Had he forsaken Hylia that much? “We were talking, and we thought maybe you could teach us some more of your sign? Since it’s changed so much over the years. And maybe we could come up with name signs for each other to make communicating easier?”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>~</p><p>Wild looked genuinely shocked at the boys wanting to learn his language, which made Twilight feel far more sad than he was expecting. Between his distrust of any other Hylians and his shock at someone wanting to communicate with him in his own way, it was clear that there had been many people who had hurt Wild. </p><p>‘You don’t have to.’ Wild signed, snapping out of his shock.</p><p>“We want to Wild.” Wind reassured, along with the rest of the group. Wild could feel his face warming up, not knowing what to say. He thought they were going to hunt him! </p><p>“Um. Well we were thinking you could teach us how to say our hero titles, and then we could all choose a personality or physical trait that defines us? And we could combine them to make the name sign? It’s completely up to you, it’s just an idea.” Twilight pitched.<br/>
‘...are you sure?’ Wild signed hesitantly. He didn’t want to make any trouble within the group.</p><p>“Yeah Wild! It sounds fun anyway!” Wind exclaimed, attempting to dial up his excited tone to assure Wild they were happy to do it. </p><p>‘Okay. Thank you.’ Wild signed as heartfelt as he could. The rest of the team smiled at the boy’s acceptance. </p><p>“Are you okay with the idea we had to make them?” Time asked, to which Wild simply nodded. “Okay, we’ll have you combine them, but let us know if it’s too complicated and we’ll choose something else.” Wild nodded at Time once again, signaling that was fine with him.</p><p>“Okay! Who wants to go first?” Twilight clapped his hands, glancing around the group members.</p><p>“I can. I’m fine with anything that’s not insulting.” Legend volunteered, tacking on the end when he noticed Warriors’ large smile. </p><p>“Well that’s easy! You have a pink strand of hair, and your name is Legend! Let’s combine those!” Wind said excitedly. Legend simply shrugged in acceptance. </p><p>“Wild, how do you say those?” Wild paused for a moment. Legend was a person and not a fairy tale, so he should use the sign that leaned more towards legacy and not stories. He placed his left hand, the index finger straight up, the middle finger at an angle while the rest of his fingers curled down. Making a downward stroking potion with the curved finger on his chin, mouthing pink along with the sign. Wild then formed his hands into curved triangles, pinching his fingers together. Placing his hands in front of him with the left above the right, making two motions to shift the hands from the left side of his body to the right. To his surprise the rest of the group copied it to the best of their ability, including Legend who didn’t even seem to want to participate in this. </p><p>“I’m fine with that.” Legend stated simply, confirming the sign as his. No one brought up him practicing it close to his chest for far longer than necessary. </p><p>“I assume mine is going to be Time and Old Man?” Time asked in amusement.</p><p>“Nah, we can do better than that.” Warriors smirked. “How about your ocarina? We could combine Time and music?” Warriors pitched. Time nodded, he enjoyed that well enough. He silently appreciated that it also connected him to the Kokiri. </p><p>Wild nodded and mouthed time as he moved his right hand like a dial before shifting to the sign for music, moving his right hand in a sweeping motion above his left arm cradled to his chest. The rest of the group copied, Time nodded. </p><p>“If we’re in battle, you can sign these with one hand right? The rest of us should be able to know what you’re referring to.” Four asked Wild, who smiled and nodded.</p><p>“Let’s do Four next!” Sky spoke up. </p><p>“Isn't the sign for Four still just four fingers held up?” Four asked curiously.</p><p>“Ugh that’s boring. What if you’re ‘Colors’ instead because of your tunic?” Wind questioned. </p><p>“Wind! Don’t call the Hero of Four Swords’ title boring!” Sky chided, although Four looked oddly pleased at the idea of being deemed ‘Colors’ in sign. </p><p>“I like it. Maybe with metal or blacksmithing?” Four nodded to Wild. Wild’s nose scrunched up thought, before nodding brightly. ‘Color’ he mouthed as he spread his left palm out, facing his chin as he tapped the index and middle finger against it. The rest of the group copied. Wild then moved the ‘metal’ which shifted to the hand being in a hook shape, tapping the index finger on his chin once again.</p><p>“That’s easy enough.” Four’s small smile had grown the slightest bit wider at his sign. Four was sure it wasn’t as sophisticated as a group of people who were more involved with sign could come up with, but this worked perfectly for their new team.</p><p>“Me next!” Wind waved his hand. “Well there’s wind and then… something with music! No! Something with boats! Or pirates! No the sea! That incorporates it all!” Wind yelled out his ideas in rapid succession. Wild waited until the teen finally settled on wind and sea. Wild bit his lip. That would be sort of hard to combine. He used the sign for ‘Sea’, the left palm spread out and facing to the side, tapping his index finger on his chin. Although instead of finishing the sign in the normal fashion, he shifted it to the sign for Wind, keeping his palms spread and facing each other. He then moved his hands in two little circles. </p><p>“That's perfect!” Wind exclaimed while copying the motion many more times.<br/>
Wild pointed to Warriors next. </p><p>“Oh, me next?” Warriors asked. Wild nodded, he had a good idea for Warriors. He moved his right hand in a curly zigzag with three curves. “Does that not combine anything?” Warriors asked, seemingly hiding his disappointment that it seemed not much thought was out in it. Wild bit his lip, taking out the journal Four had given him for talking around the campfire when his signs were too complicated. </p><p>‘It combines the sign for sword fight and soldier with the sign for writing. You seem to like writing and drawing in your books. Do you want a new one?’ Wild wrote on one of the pages before passing it to Warriors. Realization dawned on him as he read the pages. </p><p>“Oh! Sorry Wild I was just confused. I thought it was just a sign for sword. No, I like it!” Warriors smiled at Wild as he passed the book around for the others to see. There were a couple comments about how it fit well and how Wild was good at this, which made Wild blush lightly. </p><p>“How about me?” Sky asked after a moment of silence, being careful not to speak over anyone else.</p><p>“What do you want your characteristic to be?” Four asked. “Maybe warm? You have a very warm personality.” Four smirked at Sky’s blush.</p><p>“I was thinking maybe red? My loftwing that I told you about is crimson colored.” Sky asked Wild. “If not that's okay I can think of something else.” Wild smiled and shook his head, this one would be easy! He mouthed ‘red’, stroking his chin twice with his left index finger, the rest of  his fingers curled in a fist. He then mouth ‘sky’ as he swept his arm grandly upwards towards the trees above. </p><p>“That’s pretty! Will you understand it if we use a smaller motion for the sky sign? Just if we’re in a rush?” Sky questioned. Wild thought for a minute. It was slightly similar to other signs in different contexts if the motions were smaller, but having the red in front of it would solidify what they were saying. After a few moments of thought, Wild nodded.</p><p>“For mine, maybe we should do what we did for Four and not use my hero title? Just because my name is already confusing sometimes with Hyrule the land and Hyrule me.” Hyrule spoke up, looking slightly sheepish.</p><p>“If that’s what you're comfortable with ‘Rule.” Legend reassured. “How about Traveler?”<br/>
Wild started furiously scribbling before Hyrule could confirm that he liked that name, everyone pausing to let Wild finish.</p><p>‘I don’t know traveler in sign, I can’t remember and no one ever taught me again, it’s just blank. I would usually just say yes to being a traveler or say I’m a wanderer. Sorry Hyrule.’ As if to express his apology more clearly, Wild had drawn a large sad face next to the text he had written. Wild always wrote extremely small in his book, as if not wanting to overuse the gift Four had given him. It was a nice change of pace to see something larger on the pages. </p><p>“That’s okay, Wild! I’m okay with Wanderer too!” Hyrule laughed. “What about the other sign?” </p><p>“How about magic? No one’s better at magic than you ‘Rule.” Twilight suggested, causing Hyrule to burn red.</p><p>“I mean I just needed it for my journey. It’s fun though! I like being able to take out a bunch of monsters at the same time-” Wild tuned out Hyrule’s explanation to think of how to combine those signs. He tried to make them easy and short, for both battle and for conversation. He waited until the group quieted down, turning their attention to him. He mouthed ‘wanderer’ as he swayed his right index finger back and forth. He would replace the beginning of the magic sign with that, instead of clenching his fingers together. He then mouthed ‘magic’, quickly clenching a fist and releasing it with flare, as if casting a spell  on the ground below. </p><p>	“I love it!” Hyrule beamed as the others repeated the sign.</p><p>	“My turn I suppose?” Twilight turned to Wild, who was writing on the page again. </p><p>	‘I can’t say twilight, but I can say dusk.’ The page said. </p><p>	“That’s alright.” Twilight reassured. </p><p>	“What’s his other name going to be?” Wind asked the group. </p><p>	“Country?” </p><p>	“Goats?”</p><p>	“Rancher?” Wild pondered all of these suggestions. Nothing quite fit together. An idea struck Wild’s brain like lightning when he had his royal claymore out in a storm.<br/>
‘Wolf.’ Wild wrote in large letters on half of the page so everyone could see. The others looked slightly confused, but Wild simply pointed to the pelt on Twilight’s shoulders. </p><p>	“Wild, are you sure?” Twilight asked, gritting his teeth slightly. </p><p>	“What Wild says goes. Besides, I think it suits you just fine, Pup.” Time spoke over the others, enunciating the word ‘Pup’ with all the teasing venom he had, causing the group to roar with laughter. Twilight couldn’t believe this! Betrayed! By his own mentor! Although all of Twilight’s rage dissipated when he looked over to see Wild silently shaking with laughter. As usual the boy made no noise with his mouth, but he didn’t have to. Twilight could see the joy on his face. It struck him that he had never seen Wild laugh like that before, but it seemed natural, like he should be doing it all the time. Twilight supposed if this was the result he didn’t mind the sign so much. Besides, he secretly liked it anyway. </p><p>	Wild waited for the group to calm down before making Twilight’s sign. He mouth ‘wolf’ as he formed what looked to be a snout in front of his face, keeping his thumb and index finger together, he made a circle and brought it down. Twilight actually really liked his sign, he thought it reflected him very well. </p><p>	‘Thank you.’ Wild said again once they were done assigning names, being met with a chorus of ‘no problem’ and ‘of course’. Wild started to stand to make the cooking fire for dinner tonight, committing all the signs to his memory. Ever since he had joined, he had taken over the cooking in the evenings. In the mornings a lot of people did their own thing. Some made themselves a full meal, while others just ate an apple on the road later when they were actually hungry. </p><p>	“Wait, Wild!” Wind piped, causing Wild to freeze. Oh no had he forgotten someone? That would be so embarrassing. </p><p>	“You forgot your name sign!” Sky finished. Wild’s nose scrunched up once again, picking up the journal once again.</p><p>	‘I can just refer to myself?’ Wild was confused as to why he needed one. The others seemed to be alright at talking, but maybe Wild was mistaken. </p><p>	“Well yeah, but you gave us all names, it’s our turn.” Hyrule began.</p><p>	“And at this point it might as well be a team thing.” Four finished. Wild’s brain went blank for a moment. A team thing? He was a part of the team now? Officially? Wild didn’t expect anything to solidify that, he was just expecting to continue to trail along like a lost puppy. Wild bit back a smile and nodded. </p><p>“Okay we have to make this one really good.” </p><p>“It at least has to involve nature.”</p><p>“And destruction.” </p><p>“Really Legend?”</p><p>“What? You saw how the guy fought that Lynel. Make his name fire or something.”</p><p>“No! It has to be something cool like morning wood or something.”</p><p>“No no no no no no no no no.”</p><p>“What why? It’s cool?”</p><p>“Wind, no!”</p><p>“But why?”</p><p>“I’ll explain when you’re older.”</p><p>“Oh fuck you!”</p><p>“What about fire and grass?” Twilight called out, halting all conversations. The group looked at him curiously. “It shows his Wild title and his Hyrule. Also he lit a shit ton of grass on fire when we met him. The group all nodded, deeming this title fighting of their new member.</p><p>“Is that okay, Wild?” Sky asked gently. Wild nodded enthusiastically. Grass and fire, some his favorite things. He mouth ‘grass’ as he tucked his thumb against his right palm, sweeping his index finger over the side of his mouth once before dragging it down in front of his chest in a circle to imitate flames.   </p><p>“Perfect!” Twilight resisted clapping his hand on Wild’s shoulder. The rest of the group was fine with casual touching, Twilight had to keep reminding himself that Wild was different in that aspect. That was fine, they were figuring it out one by one.<br/>
The group settled down once again to chat while Wild cooked dinner, signing as best as they could as they talked. Even though Wild could hear them fine, it was good practice. Overall, it looked to be a peaceful evening. </p><p>“Wait, can someone do the signs for me again?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! As I said, more information on what the signs look like can be found here https://queenof-literature.tumblr.com/post/624687151172419584/linked-universe-my-sign-language-names</p><p>Tumblr: queenof-literature</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>